The legacy of Keon
by Twilight Keon
Summary: Keon was actually activated in the future now he must fight his very first enemy and find a way to get to the past. Please R
1. Chapter 1 Activation

The legacy of Keon

Chapter 1 Activation

Me: O.k. lets stat things off like this. If you've seen the Melty episode then you don't know what happened after Gantu took him.

After Gantu snatched Melty he used Jumba's shrink machine to grab 627's pod. After he turned hiself back to normal he threw Jumba ship into the ocean.

But it didn't leak until a few years later after it rusted. In the room with the 628 pod, the journey begins………

The water slid through the opening in the bottom of the door, and just enough to wet the 628 pod.

The pod flashed revealing a purple experiment with white fur on his chest.

Where…where am I? He said quietly.

He looked at the ground.

There's water, that must mean that what ever I'm in it must be leaking. He said again.

He got up and tried to knock the door down but it was made of the toughest steel even he couldn't break it down.

Darn! It's to strong. If only… But when he opened his hand he fired a small laser beam that made a whole in the wall.

Hey… That gives me an idea he said with a smirk. He fired a huge blast that broke the door letting water flood in.

He quickly swam out of the ship but he was too far down in the ocean.

(I won't make it at this rate) He thought.

He turned around and fired a beam down to the ground sending hiself out of the ocean and onto the beach.

He coughed a few times before he got up and looked around. The sky was gray and it didn't seem as thought that there was any body there.

Man what a wasteland. He said. But there's something wrong here. He said again.

My head, it's like I can't remember any thing. I might as well check this place out. 628 said walking down the beach.

( In the middle of the ocean there was something watching him.)

Excellent he just might be the one I'm looking for. It said.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 An awnser to refuse

Chapter 2 An answer to refuse.

(In town)

628 was walking down a deserted street. Stores were boarded up, and half of them were destroyed.

"Man it looked like it was a war here." He said.

He kept walking and looking at his surroundings.

"It looks like I made it a bit too late for the party." He said again.

Suddenly he noticed a purple aura just right behind him.

"Huh? Who's there!" 628 shouted.

"Just a friend." Before him stood an experiment with brown fur, with a white stripe on its back.

"Who…who are you?" 628 asked. "I am experiment 621, and I believe that I can help you." 621 said."

"You can help me? Why should I trust you?" 628 said as he turned around.

"Because you have more power than you think and I can help you unleash it." 621 said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of 628.

628 took a few steps back and noticed a purple aura below him that's similar to the one that 621 has.

"No, just forget it." 628 said. Then if you won't give it up willingly then I'll have to take it, by force!" 621 shouted as he entered 628's body.

"No get out of my body, damn you 621!" 628 shouted.

"Don't worry it will all be over soon." 621 said.

"NO I WON'T ALLOW IT" 628 shouted as his body started shaking.

628's body flashed sending 621 out of his body.

"Yes I must have this body!" 621 said maniacal face.

621 kneed 628 in the stomach and punched his face sending him into a building.

628 shot out and landed on his feet wiping some blood off of his face.

Fine if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you get. 628 said as he charged at 621.

628 kicked 621's face and blasted him with a beam.

621 landed on his back and got right up.

628 and 621 were locked a in a huge battle.

Each threw a punch or kick at each other. Luckily 628 took the offensive and started beating the crap out of 621, and finished him with a red orb.

621 bursted out of the smoke holding his arm.

"Damn thanks to him I'm still not at my original strength." 621 said.

"Him? Him who?" 628 asked.

"I've said too much. Whether you like it or not I will have that body." And with that 621 disappeared.

("I wonder who he was talking about.") 628 thought.

(On top of a building.)

He may just be the one I'm looking for. A mysterious creature with a cape around him said.

Soon after 628 left so did the creature.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 An angel in need

Chapter 3 An angel in need.

**Phew I finally was able to update.**

**(Note: Keon reborn can only update on week days so expect a chapter or two each week enjoy.)**

"Now that I know what I'm going against out here, I can't let my guard down for a second." 628 said holding his arm.

("But still I can't help but think about what 621 was about.") He thought.

Flashback to chapter 2.

-----------------------------------------

621 got up after being beat by 628.

"Damn, thanks to him I'm still not at my original strength." 621 said.

"Him? Him who?" 628 asked.

"I've said too much, wheatear you like it or not I will have that body." 621 disappeared.

Flashback ends

------------------------------------

"Well I can't just stand here and do nothing, I wonder if there's any thing at the beach." 628 said.

628 walked down an alley way with the same mysterious creature watching him from on top of a building.

"He must be the one, but now I must test him." It said.

The creature casted a shadow over 628, he looked back but it disappeared as soon as he turned around.

"Weird why does it feel like I'm being watched?" 628 said to hiself.

(At the beach)

The sky was still gray, and it still seemed as though anyone was there.

"I guess I'm the only one on this island." 628 said as he sat down on the sand.

"Well you better think again." 628 felt a paw touch his shoulder.

He slowly turned around to see a pink experiment, with a small white v on her chest.

"Wh…Who are you?" 628 asked.

"I… I'm 624, but everyone just calls me angel." She said.

"Everybody?" 628 asked.

"What you didn't think you were the only experiment here, did ya?" Angel asked. "Well yea, this place seems so deserted. 628 said."

"Now who may I ask are you?" Angel asked.

"I'm 628. He said. Really I never knew Jumba made a 628."

"So what's your problem?" 628 asked.

"Problem there's nothing wrong." She said. "You lost someone haven't you?" 628 asked

Angel looked at 628.

"How did you…" "I can see it in your eyes. 628 interrupted.

"It's like I keep causing the people I like pain. A few years ago 2 friends of mine died in a car accident. They were my best friends and the one… I loved most… his name was stitch." Angel explained.

"A few years later my friend Zero or 000 died trying to save me. Now I only have my ohana." Angel said again

"Ohana?" 628 asked. Ohana, it means family, and no one gets left behind or forgotten. Angel explained

"Well don't worry I'll help you." 628 said as he hugged angel. Angel was shocked at first but then she returned the hug.

Suddenly the same creature that's been stalking 628 appeared.

"Who are you?" 628 Asked.

"That is not important, first I must test you". It said.

"Test me for what?" 628 asked.

"To see if you are worthy of protecting her." The creature said pointing to angel.

"Why does it matter to you?" 628 asked again.

Th creature remained silent.

"I'll tell you what if you win then you can have her, but that's if you can beat me, and if I win then you must reveal yourself." 628 explained.

"Seems fair enough now lets see what the great Jumba Jookeba has in store for me." The creature said getting into a battle stance.

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4 The experiment revealed

Chapter 4 The creature revealed.

628 stood in front of angel in a battle stance.

628 dashed at the creature throwing thousands of punches, but the creature's intense speed blocked all of them, and grabbed 628's hand and slammed him.

"Okay, so he's got speed but that's the only thing he's got." 628 said with a confident face.

But as soon as he blinked the creature stood in front of him and kicked him into a tree, 628 bursted off of the ground and fired a blast at the creature, but it blocked the blast sending it into the ocean.

"Weird his moves are so, similars to Zero's." angel said watching the two experiments battle.

628 jumped into the air and fired multiple red beams at the experiment, the experiment jumped at 628 dodging all of the beams and punched keon down into the ground.

"All right it's time to get serious." 628 said wiping blood off of his lip.

This time 628 dashed behind the experiment (This is what I'm going to call him from now on.) and kneed his back, kicked his face sending him into a nearby street.

628 and angel followed the experiment, with 628 tired out.

"What's the matter you give up?" the experiment asked.

"Please I'm not even trying yet." 628 said. "So you think that you can keep going huh?" The experiment asked. "If it means protecting angel then yes." 628 said confidently.

" You might as well give up." 628 said pointing to the experiment.

628 and the experiment disappeared. But in random areas there were flashes and explosions. (They both clashed at very high speeds.)

628 finally appeared and kicked the experiment down to the floor and blasted it with a huge white beam that made the whole ground crack.

"Damn, it's almost as though he's stronger then me." The experiment said as he got up.

"So you really want to protect her huh." The experiment asked pointing to angel.

"Then stop this!" The experiment shot a black orb at angel.

"NO!" 628 yelled.

Angel fell and tried to run, but it would've reached her by time she even got so much as a mile away from it.

628 jumped in front of the orb and stopped it right in its tracks.

"What?" The experiment yelled. "I promised angel That I would help her and I won't… let… her down! 628 yelled as he sent the orb back at the experiment. The explosion created a blinding light send 628 flying.

But luckily he landed right on his feet and right next to angel.

"Hey angel you alright?" 628 asked. "Yes tha…thank you." Angel replied.

The smoke cleared away revealing the experiment hurt badly.

"Hah! You want some more?" 628 said in a sly tone. N…No I concede my defeat." The experiment said.

"Well by my rules you have to reveal who you are." 628 said. "Fine." The experiment threw his coat on.

Angel gasped. It can't be." She said quietly.

Before them stood the legendary Zero.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Meetning the creator pt1

Chapter 5 Meeting the creator, the second test pt 1.

(Phew another chapter done. Enjoy!)

Keon's Pov

--------------------------------

"Zero!" I heard angel scream as she tackled him down to the ground.

("Wait a minute this… is zero impossible, angel said that he died a few days ago unless he's stronger than he looks. But this is weird, I see an strange aura around him, like there are two beings inside of him.") I thought.

I walked up to zero and angel and said.

"So you're the legendary Zero angel's been talking about huh?"

"I guess you could say that." Zero replied.

"Zero, I can't believe that you're still alive, how did you survive?" Angel asked.

"Well let's just say that I can't die that easily." Zero said as he smiled.

"So you're 628 huh? Well I guess you are strong enough to protect angel, especially after that battle against 621." Zero said.

"Wait you mean you was the one watching me?" I said

"Well yes, there are barley any people on this island thanks to 621." Zero said.

"Well I guess that there is someone on this island beside you then huh? I asked Zero.

"Yea just follow me." Zero said.

I followed Zero and angel to an blue house that seemed pretty trashed but… lets just say that there were patches all over the place.

"Come on." Zero said going around the house. "Wait you mean we're not going to go inside?" I asked.

"Well of course not, just follow me." Zero said.

We went down a cellar door, and walked down a couple of stairs.

The whole place was dark, but soon some lights came on and traveled down the hallway.

"Cool." I said. As we walked down the hallway I saw some computerized machines in different rooms.

"Jumba I'm back." Angel yelled.

"Ahhh 624 I'm glad you're back you know it's not safe out side." As me and Zero walked in I saw a medium sized purple alien with four eyes, talk about freaky.

"Zero, 628 this cannot be possible, you are alive?" He said surprised.

"C'mon after all you did design me right?" Zero replied.

"Hmm that is true, now 628… how were you activated? I locked you deep inside my ship?" Jumba asked. "To… tell the truth I really don't remember." I said.

"Strange, however let me test your strength." Jumba said turning to a huge computer.

Suddenly a door next to him opened up.

"Please walk in." Jumba said

I took a few steps in and the door shut right behind me leaving me in a dark room.

"Now prepare yourself." Jumba said through an intercom.

Suddenly the whole room rushed into a dark city with lights flashing through the sky.

"This is a virtual simulation, the pain you will experience is real but first let me test your abilities. The objective is to reach the goal under 30 minutes" Jumba said.

"Fine no problem." I said running down the street.

Suddenly a whole bunch of army men came at me with Assault rifles firing dozens of bullets at me.

I quickly jumped out the way and kick-jumped off an old building making it fall.

I kicked one of the men in the face and tripped three of men setting their rifles off hitting other men, finally I jumped into the air and blasted them with a huge blue beam creating a bomb like explosion destroying the whole area.

" You have 25 minutes left." Jumba said.

"Oh great." I said dashing across the building tops.

Next about 3 helicopters coming for me firing missiles at me.

"Come on you call that a challenge?" I yelled.

I jumped onto one of the helicopters and broke through the glass and pulled the drive out, and took control of it and crashed it into another helicopter. And last a snatched one of the propellers from the air and threw it at the helicopter slicing the whole thing in half.

I landed on my feet and kept running down the street, but before I knew it some officers were riding on motor cycle ready to run me over.

I managed to jump over one and kicked one of them off the bike and took over it, and also snagged one of their AK's (Ak 47) and rode down the street.

Suddenly from out of the sky there was a portal that took up most of the sky.

"Okay, now that is a little too much." I said to myself.

To be continued.

(PS: Visit my profile and you will see where I got my idea from. )


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting the Creator pt 2

Chapter 6 Meeting the creator pt2 The truth.

(Back to where Chapter 5 left off. Yup it's an update!)

628 stared up at the vortex.

"I got a bad feeling about this." He said.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A distant voice came from the distance.

"6… 621?" 628 said. "Correct Zerox." He replied.

"Zerox?" 628 asked. What like you don't remember?" 621 said as he landed.

628 stepped back with a confused look on his face.

"Fine, looks like you may need some help." 621 appeared in front of Zerox and placed his hand on his face with the same purple aura. "L…let go!" Zerox yelled as he struggled to get 621's handoff him.

(Back with anyone else)

"How'd he get in there?" Angel exclaimed.

"How else, he came hell... Jumba can you get me in there?" Zero said.

"I cannot, if I do it may cause malfunction into the system and 628 may disappear with the program." Jumba explained.

Angel looked back at the screen with her hands closed together. "Please, be careful.

(Back with Zerox and 621.)

Zerox had finally fainted from 621 aura.

(Inside his mind)

Zerox had finally opened his eyes but appeared inside a laboratory. It was pretty much trashed test tubes were shattered the lights were destroyed except for a few. Huge containers that looked like they could hold other experiments were destroyed, Black marks from fire covered the walls, and one experiment in particular was lying on the ground wounded near death.

"Where, where am I?" Zerox asked as he rubbed his head.

He looked over to the experiment and felt his heart sink.

"Angel!" He yelled Angel wake up please wake up, don't die on me, please!" He yelled as he held her head in her arms.

"K, keon, help please." Angel struggled to say.

"Who am I, what happened, that's all I want to know!" He yelled.

Suddenly a men with a white lab coat walked in. His hair was red and smooth and went to the back of his head.

"Excellent work Keon, your power is a great as I had expected, and your demon was perfect. You'll make the perfect war experiment." The man said.

"However I am not sure, how are you sure that 628 is stable." Jumba said as he walked in.

"Oh he's stable all right at least he showed the others mersy."

This conversation left Zerox confused with these questions.

'One who is Keon?'

'Two what on earth happened?'

'And three who is this guy?'

Zerox looked down at angel who was now unconscious.

"Zion, you really think he could be the ultimate war experiment you haven't even seen me fight." 621 said.

"He's here as well?" Keon whispered.

"621 you know we can't allow you to fight you'll go crazy, even Keon is not strong enough." Zion said.

'Some how I gotta get out of here.' Keon thought.

(Back to the real world…)

Keon woke up in a dead of sweat while he was still in the simulation.

"Did you seen enough?" 621 asked.

" I'm…… Keon, or Zerox, what am I?"

"Prove to me that you are the war machine you were meant to be."

"Fine let's go!" Keon shouted as he charged at 621 and punched his face and kicked him into a building.

621 blasted out of the rubble and fired a black orb that hit Keon. As the smoked cleared Keon was gone.

"Well I guess that's it then." 621 said as he landed on the ground.

"I don't think so!" Keon shouted above 621 as he performed the same move that 621 did, except this time he knocked away into the distance that created a blinding light.

"I guess I ought a be careful then." Keon appeared under 621 and kicked him into the air then followed up with a three punch combo, and axe kicked him into the ground that created a huge eruption.

621 tackled keon into three building before letting him fly across the air and hit the ground sliding.

"Crap, he never stops, it's like my hits aren't doing anything!" Keon said.

"I think it's about time I end this." 621 said as he stretched out his arms.

Suddenly four orange that took up half the city surrounded Keon.

"This is not…good."

The orbs closed in on Keon fast and hit him at the same time destroying the entire city.

"No!" Angel screamed as she looked away.

'He can't be done yet.' Zero thought.

"He is done for." Jumba said

As the smoke cleared Keon was lying on his back covered with smoke and bleeding every where. 621 appeared beside him and picked him up by his neck and grinned.

"Looks like all that work Jumba did was for naught." 621 snickered as he raised his paw.

But before he could strike his eyes opened his eyes that soon turned red. His hands grabbed 621's and tossed him into the air and shot him with multiple red and black spears.

"I don't think so…" Keon said as his voice got darker.

Keon levitated into the air as he transformed into a green orb.

"W…what's happening" Angel asked. "I-I think he's transforming." Zero replied.

The orb started to crack until two black wings bursted out of the orb along with the rest of his body. He was black with a red mark on his chest. It looked like a C but it had spikes along the curve.

"Now let's see what Jumba Jookiba created." Keon said as he grabbed 621's head and bashed his head into the ground and kicked him into the and chased him.

Keon kneed his back and punched him to the ground, but he kicked him into a building before he could hit the ground. He then closed his hands together and spread them apart creating a black sword. the handle a black and at the bottom had the same shape on Keons head. The main body looked like the way to the Dawn. (Riku's Keyblade except for the wing on it.)

Keon dashed and slashed through 621 freezing him as keon slashed him multiple times, and ended with a downward slash. As the sword disappeared 621 fell to the ground bleeding to death,

"Damn you, you may have won this one but you will have to face your past sooner or later." 621 said as he disappeared.

"Aw well, I guess that's life." Keon said as he reverted back to normal and fell to the ground as he slowly passed out.


End file.
